<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>row me to shore {Podfic} by VoiceofBlue (Flamingbluepanda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561250">row me to shore {Podfic}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/VoiceofBlue'>VoiceofBlue (Flamingbluepanda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy is so done, Angst, Descriptions of injuries and riots, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Nicky and Joe are so married, Nicky is kind until Joe is hurt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, all the ways nicky is protective of joe, i recorded this in one go and edited it for two months man go easy on me, nile doesnt know which way is up but she makes a good go of it, then he isn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/VoiceofBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile watches as Joe gets to his feet and heads towards Nicky, calling out something to him in Italian. Nile is torn between learning Italian, so that she can know what they’re saying, and feeling like it’s an intrusion on something that she’s not meant to hear. "He's very protective of Nicky, isn't he?"</p><p>"You're only noticing that now?" Andy asks wryly.</p><p>“It all seems a little bit one-sided, that’s all,” Nile muses. “I've never seen Nicky be as...violently protective over Joe.” Andy just hums, and Nile glances over at her. “You think I’m wrong? I know I haven’t been around long, but I’ve seen Joe get killed in a bunch of messy ways and Nicky has never done…that.”</p><p>Andy just hums again. “Look again,” she says when Nile throws her hands up in frustration. “Watch more closely. You’ll know when you see it.”</p><p>[Podfic Version, 2 hours]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>row me to shore {Podfic}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013178">row me to shore</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeofArda/pseuds/ScribeofArda">ScribeofArda</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Authors Note: Nile watches as Joe gets to his feet and heads towards Nicky, calling out something to him in Italian. Nile is torn between learning Italian, so that she can know what they’re saying, and feeling like it’s an intrusion on something that she’s not meant to hear. "He's very protective of Nicky, isn't he?"</p><p>"You're only noticing that now?" Andy asks wryly.</p><p>“It all seems a little bit one-sided, that’s all,” Nile muses. “I've never seen Nicky be as...violently protective over Joe.” Andy just hums, and Nile glances over at her. “You think I’m wrong? I know I haven’t been around long, but I’ve seen Joe get killed in a bunch of messy ways and Nicky has never done…that.”</p><p>Andy just hums again. “Look again,” she says when Nile throws her hands up in frustration. “Watch more closely. You’ll know when you see it.”</p><p>Notes:<br/>Oh, let's just write a short thing about the ways that Nicky might be protective of Joe. That will only take a few days to put together. It won't get away from you and end up over double the intended length and take weeks to finish.</p><p>I still trick myself, sometimes.</p><p>This is a topic that has been floating around for a while now, with Joe being conspicuously more protective of Nicky in canon, and I'm sure that many people have written great fics about this already, but here's my own stab at it. It's all going up at once because I'm tired and can't deal with a publishing schedule. The response to my two other fics, Le Vite and Stracciatella, has been incredible. You are all amazing. I have other ideas for this fandom, but real life is somewhat hectic right now so I have no idea when I'll next publish something after this.</p><p>Content warnings for descriptions of injuries on the more graphic end of canon-typical (think Nile's broken body after jumping out the penthouse type levels) pretty much right from the beginning and ending after the first scene, and a brief appearance of a neo-Nazi when they're in Australia who firmly gets put in his place (though that place unfortunately isn't brutal nonexistence, which is where their real place is). The final 10k or so also deals with a protest going wrong and police brutality, though not graphically described. I will put a more detailed description of this part in the end notes. Look after yourself first and foremost.</p><p>**</p><p>Podficcer's note: this.... is so far from my best work.<br/>I recorded this in one go. the original recording was about 2 and a half hours of audio. I've tried to cut out all the repeat lines and my loud breathing, but after like four months of agonizing and edits I literally cannot do this any more. There are so many little stutters at beginnings of sentences and messups and I talk way too fast but I have reached a state where I Do Not Care. </p><p>Scribe, thank you for writing one of the most gorgeous fics I've ever read, I'm so sorry I didn't do it justice. </p><p>Everyone else: if I ever say I'm willing to podfic something longer than 10k, punch me in the face</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a podfic version of row me to shore by ScribeofArda, <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z0sqT_TOm1f1WOScfl6XG5a5UikR1b9F/view?usp=sharing">listen here!!!</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com </p><p>byeeeeeeeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>